Pocket Monsters: Legends Unleashed!
by XNightbornX
Summary: Anna Korati is 14 and finaly getting on with her Pokemon journey. But with balance threatened left and right by humans, the Legendaries are in a fit and Kismet, the Fate Bird, calls on three average teens to help bring order. Don't expect Ash Ketchum.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon FanFic

**Pocket Monsters: Legends Unleashed!**

***So, this is my fanfic. Please comment. Um, gee, I really don't know what to say... Oh, right, I do not own pokemon... oh, how I wish I did... I do not plan on stealing the rights to pockemon in some sort of daring heist... no, no don't think about it... I own pretty much all of the characters, and a few of the pokemon I made up: Such as Kismet, Aquakit, etc. The characters do not understand PokeSpeak. For the readers' convenience, we can. ^_^ ENJOY! **

The second they turn ten, every kid, everywhere gets their trainers' license, and then they start their Pokémon journey… No school, no grown-ups, no curfew: just our Pokémon and us! And _then _there are the unlucky losers whose parents oppose to such glorious rights. Losers like me, Anna Korati. But that's gonna change. Because today, it's my fourteenth birthday, and I have a plan. Yes today is the day that I fix that…

BBBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

I could hardly contain my excitement as my Merril alarm clock started ringing. I sat bolt upright, pumping my fists in the air. I sat up so fast that my Espeon flew off of her sleeping place on my head and shot across the room before landing with a thud on the floor. This sent Lucky, my Absol, into tears, laughing long and loud from his spot at the foot of my bed.

"Sorry, Espeon, but I _did _tell you to stop sleeping on my head. Espeon grumbled an "Espeon. Esp…"

[It's not my fault. Your dreams are just _so _interesting…]

"You ready for today, Lucky?"

"Sol. Absol."

[You should've done this four years ago.]

"Are _you _ready, Quilava?" I glanced around the room. "Quilava? Where _is _that little son of a…"

Espeon and Lucky exchanged glances. I swear they _smirked _at each other…

[Where do you think?]

Downstairs, Mrs. Evelyn Korati opened the oven after preheating it, her daughter's cake in hand. She suppressed a scream before glaring into the oven.  
"Get _out. _Get _OUT_, YOU RETCHED BEAST!" She smacked the Quilava with a broom, sending it streaking up the stairs to Anna's room.  
"Oh, honey, why don't you get the Chicorita? It's simply _adorable_."  
"Chicorita's cool, Mom," Evelyn mimicked, "but you know I love Cyndiquils." She shook her head. "That girl is _impossible_."

Quilava came streaking into my room. My neko, Mittens, jumped him, scratching and biting and hissing for all he was worth. I sighed. "Mittens, I can't take you along." My poor cat refused to accept that he'd not been born a Pokémon. No, Mittens was a regular, old fashioned domestic, not cut out for the battles with the strange creatures that mastered the elements…

"Mittens, when I leave, Mom's going to be here _alone _in the house for another month or so, till Dad gets back, with only _Pugsworth_," our fat little domestic dog, "to look out for her. Who will protect her? Who will watch the house? Who will keep out those thieving Pidgies and Spearows? Why, goddammit, _you _will, Mittens! The sake of the house is in your paws! Do you accept your sacred duty?"

I swear to God, that cat saluted before taking up post on my windowsill to watch for all the thieving little bird Pokémon of the Kanto Region. Yep, just another day at the Korati household…

I quickly started shoving things into my backpack – t-shirts, shorts, pants, socks, undies, bras, sweatshirts… I stopped. What did I need half of this for? I mean, come on, _pajamas_! When, on this journey to Dad's new region, was I going to need pj's! I pulled half of the stuff out. Then I looked down.

"Dammit!" I had forgotten to get dressed! Ugh, how _stupid _of me!

I quickly tore through my closet, yanking out a nice pair of jeans to wear, and a t-shirt. "Where's my lucky sweatshirt! Oh, thanks Quilava…"

I quickly pulled on the red and white hoodie, adjusting the fluffy pompoms on the ends of the strings so they were about even. Something bumped against my leg. I looked down to see Lucky holding out my aviator goggles on the end of his… um, giant head scythe…

"Thanks, buddy!" I stretched the goggles up to my forehead as I yanked about half of my hair into a ponytail.

"Esp."

Espeon flung my wire-framed glasses across the room with her psychic abilities… God, I love the Pokémon world.

Beep-a-bleep

The call screen on my desk computer came up. I quick ran and punched the button, seeing the face of my older brother, David.

David: Hey kiddo! Happy Birthday!

Me: Hey David! Have you heard from Dad ye-

The screen blinked and the picture split - Dad on the top of the screen, David on the bottom screen.

Dad: Hey honey! Hi David! Happy birthday, Mighty Anna!

I laughed at the old nickname. The screen flashed again and split three ways.

Me: Hi Janet!

Janet: Hey Squirt! Happy birthday!

I rolled my eyes at my sister's long-standing nickname for me.

Janet: Well, I'm ready to get on with this plan. Are you sure this is going to work?

David: Of course it's gonna work! I'm so positive, I sent Anna's birthday present to the Pokemon Center in the next town.

Me: I think it'll work.

Dad: Well, honey, you know I back you up.

Me: Yeah, Dad. The New League opens up next year, right?

Dad: You got it. I just sent out some starters to the kids of some old friends.

Janet: Dad, will you send a sample of that freaky rock you found to me?

My sister is an Eevee breeder. She obsesses over poking Eevees with rocks.

Dad: Sure, sweety. David, did you get the message I sent you?

David: Yeah, Dad, I'll call you later about it.

Me: Well, Mom's calling me for pancakes. Get ready to call the home.

Dad: Good luck!

I shut down the computer and grabbed my bag. I took a deep breath. Mom would crack under the 4-to-1 pressure. I should have done this 3 years and 364 days ago.

"Alrigh, guys, here goes nothing."

With Lucky, Espeon and Quilava trucking along behind, I ran downstairs to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

I hit the kitchen floor running.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, honey, I've got your -" She stopped, seeing me in my trainers' attire, and brought her hand up to her mouth. Oh, no, was she gonna… oh, no, no, no, no…

Mom started crying. DAMMIT!

"Mom, it's ok, I,"

Beep-a-bleep

"Hap-PY BIRTHDAY!"

Ding

"Hey, kiddo!"

Ding

"Yeah, Short-stuff!"

Mom looked on at the kitchen computer screen. "Tamaki? A WORD!"

"No can do, Mom," David cut her off, "Anna's gotta grow up sometime."

"It's not like she's not ready; she's run the train for how many years now…" Janese pointed out. Ugh, the train… my parents ran a Pokémon ranch, and stuff costs money, so every year I take a long convoy across the Kanto Region, delivering carnival-style games with Pokémon prizes and such. Yep, huge fun… but very stressful.

"Honey, it's time to let her go… come on… think about it! Empty nest! Empty nest!" Dad chanted. Yes, I love you too, Dad…

"Back in America, kids didn't leave home 'til they were 18!"

"Honey, we don't live in America. We live in Japan."

"Come on, Mom, it's not like she doesn't know what she's doing! She could pass the trainers' test in her sleep!" Way to go, David!

Mom's lip quivered. "I know," she whispered, "but she's _just like_ Darren!"

Darren was the main reason I was 4 years behind everyone else. Darren, David's twin. Darren, who disappeared 8 years ago…

"Mom, you have to let Darren go. If you let him go, then you can let Anna go."

"Come on, Mom! I'll have my pokègear – I'll call you twice a day! Please, Mom, I want to get out and travel…"

Mom took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You eat your breakfast first – I expect you to call _three _times a day. Be careful – I don't want you getting tangled up with Team Rocket -*The Rocket Gang was undoubtedly the most recognized and despised of any organization. Their mission: experiment on Pokémon and take over the world. I mean, at least every other team has a legendary to bring to power.*- and make sure you pack plenty of food. And matches, sleeping bag, first aid kit, lifejacket, flares…"

"Jeez, Mom, why don't I just pack you along, too?" I joked.

Mom turned to the screen. "Tamachi, you are in _so _much trouble when you get home, it's not even funny…"

"Oops, the connection… *Dad shook the camera* I. break. Go. Tun. Bye."

"Your father is such a coward."

I laughed and hugged all three of my Pokémon. We'd been dreaming of this for years – it was our time to shine.


End file.
